digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digivice (Digimon Classic)
, the Top Middle belonging to Tenka, the Top Right belonging to Jason, the Bottom Left belonging to Max, and the Bottom Middle beloning to Marsh. The owner of the last one is TBA.]] Digivices in the Digimon Classic universe are brand new creations, created by the Digimon as means of traveling to the Real World. They also have access to a variety of different functions and purposes, but mostly their functions have yet to be seen in the comic save for a few specific features. Their designs are similar to modern handhelds, with a screen that flips open to reveal two screens, similar to a Nintendo DS. They have six buttons, the top two for scrolling through features, the middle two for either "Yes" or "No", and the bottom two actually being Analog Pads, just very hard to tell at first, which are used for aiming the laser device, which is attached to the Digivice's left side. History The research into the Digivices began in 2003, when Eaglemon commissioned Vademon with a great reward if it were to create a device in which it can allow Digimon to enter and invade the real world. Vademon, being a part of the rebellion against Eaglemon, agreed to create the Digivice while also creating a second Digivice. This one would be given to Eaglemon, while the first one, with access to a feature that can cause Digivolution earlier than what a Digimon can be capable of, was kept secret from Eaglemon. 10 Years would pass of research, and Vademon ended up creating a total of six Digivices, after he informed Solomon to stage a break-in to claim the Digivices so that his cover won't be blown, so that Eaglemon will blame Solomon for the lose of the Digivices rather than blaming Vademon. However, Solomon was told to leave at least Digivice behind as he intended to use it on his own to return to the dimension he originated from. Solomon broke in, along with the help of his best ally George, as he and George "stole" five of the Digivices, one of which happened to be the Prototype, as they got away safely before Eaglemon himself arrived. When Eaglemon finally did arrive, Vademon was about to use the Digivice remaining to escape back home, but Eaglemon swiftly cut off his arms as to have him forcefully hand over the Digivice, and Vademon was dragged away to somewhere for experimentation on Eaglemon's own part, as he takes the Digivice and decides from the coding that using it like it is will bond him to it and practically weaken him, so he instead took it's ability to access other dimensions and used it to transport two Champion Level Digimon to the Real World to begin his plans of dealing with the human race once and for all... Currently Known Abilities *DigiSoul: The power source of the Digivices, which enable the usage of Digivolutions. Once a set amount is collected, a Digivolution becomes available to use. Even after initially obtaining a Digivolution, the more DigiSoul available total, the more powerful and longer lasting a Digivolution will be. More powerful Levels require more DigiSoul. DigiSoul is obtained by defeating enemy Digimon, and the amount gained depends on the Level of the Digimon and how long the fight lasted; The Shorter the fight, the more DigiSoul. The more powerful the Digimon, the more DigiSoul. *Digimon Bond: Bonds a Digimon to a Digivice. This is the reason Eaglemon didn't directly use the sixth Digivice to transport Tyrannomon and Kuwagamon to the real world, and instead took the Gate Access power away from it instead. *Gate Access: This allows the user and the Digimon bound to the Digivice to move between dimensions. Can also be used to transport between areas already visited. *Communication: Allows the tamer to communicate with their Digimon at long distances. *Matrix Evolution: Exclusive to the Prototype, this feature can allow a Digimon to forcefully achieve Ultimate Level, but at the cost of being locked out of Digivolution until a cooldown time limit has passed. It is used with Solomon to allow him to digivolve into MetalGreymon in-order to take on MasterTyrannomon. Despite the consequence, once the lock-out has fully worn off, the Digimon that used it will become even more powerful once they finally achieve Ultimate again. *"Hidden Function": Exclusive to the Prototype. Nobody was aware that this feature was secretly added into the Prototype, not even Solomon. When Taro begins to act oddly, Solomon immediately has a look at the Digivice to see if it relates to it, but finds nothing about Taro's statistics to find that he is being possessed. He DOES, however, find a secret file containing Digimon Data, and when Solomon finally unlocks what exactly the Data is hiding... Well, to say everybody is terrified is an understatement. Glitches *Back in Time Glitch: When Jack used his Digivice to enter the real world, he was unable to connect to the group in the present and found himself sent back in time by a year. How this function occurred with his Digivice is a mystery. *"Hidden Function"'s existence: Nobody is fully aware who or why the Prototype Digivice was modified to include a secret function, but something is present within the Digivice that is slightly making Taro's personality more savage when he's angered, and whatever the secret is, when Taro reaches maximum anger, the results will not be pretty...